


Burn

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll lay down on your bed of coals <br/> Offer up my heart and soul <br/> But in return... <br/> I want you to Burn <br/> Burn for me baby <br/> Like a candle in my night <br/> Burn, Burn for me, Burn for me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAbx8asAXAg

This vid was completed in 2004 and is on our 3rd compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
